


Llorar #1

by JiAh_M17



Series: Caramelo de Naranja [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, caramelodenaranja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: He llorado sin control desde aquella noche, siendo miserable, encerrado en los recuerdos, que solo son una tortura.• EXO• Song-Fic/Universo Alternativo.•Saga: Caramelo de Naranja•Inspirado en la canción: Cried Uncontrollably – Orange Caramel•Slash / Yaoi / Boy Love.•Personajes: BaekHyun, ChanYeol, MinSeok (Mención)•Mención de BaekYeol / ChanBaek.•Estado: Terminado.• Extensión: Capítulo único.02/06/2017





	Llorar #1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor(a) o usados para la ficción. 
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados  
>  

Recostado en mi cama siendo una vez más una lamentable persona. Los recuerdos invaden mi cabeza atormentándome; he dejado de contestar las llamadas de mis amigos, mi compañero de ha tocado la puerta de mi habitación varias veces ya, a causa de la preocupación. Creí haberlo olvidado, creí haberlo borrado, creí que no hablar sobre ChanYeol seria lo mejor; pero solo era una mentira, solo me engañaba

Desde que ChanYeol apareció en mi puerta esa noche, desde ese día,  que se presenta  en el pequeño departamento que llamo hogar, rogando hablar. Desde entonces, he permanecido encerrado, en mi habitación; apenas he abandonado mi cama, siendo tan patético al actuar de esa manera.     

No he podido alejar  de mi cabeza  lo que alguna vez viví junto a ChanYeol, todo sigue estando en mi cabeza. « _BaekHyun, lo siento, regresemos, no era mi intención hacerte daño. No tienes que llorar más._ »Esas fueron tus palabras, esa triste noche, que he maldecido incontables veces y con fervor me he negado a recordar,  noche que permanece como un grabado en piedra, en el interior de mi cabeza.

El recuerdo del día en que nos besamos por primera vez;  el mismo maldito día, en que creí que ChanYeol aceptaba mi corazón. Que ingenuo fui,  _¿Por qué sigo pensando en ChanYeol?_

El tiempo que ha pasado desde el rompimiento ha sido un infierno, el sufrimiento se ha vuelto mi pan de cada día desde entonces. Enfrascado en los recuerdos, atrapado en la melancolía, repitiéndolo todo en mi cabeza. Repitiéndome muchas veces, tratando de entrar en razón. « _Esto se acabó, bien debo sacarlo de mí cabeza, de todos modos_ _»_ _._ Solo era una mentira.

Solo me engañaba _,_ _«_ _te extraño_ _»_. He pensado muchas veces en ChanYeol, aún lo hago. Las lágrimas no paran de caer y he llorado cómo un loco por mucho tiempo, aún lo hago.

Queriendo ahogar mis penas salí muchas veces, a bailar y a beber como un chiflado litros de alcohol. Deseando borrar a ChanYeol de mí completamente, empecé a odiarlo y odiarme, al no conseguir olvidarlo. Mis amigos intentaron levantarme el ánimo, sin embargo  nada ha funcionado.  _¿En qué momento me volví dependiente de ChanYeol?_

Aunque no quiero, mi mente se empeña en recordar una vez más, el día que ChanYeol dijo adiós, el día que él cruelmente pateo aun lado mi amor, esa noche fría en la que se rompió mi corazón en pequeños fragmentos imposibles de unir nuevamente, recuerdo que sigue reproduciéndose en mi cabeza, torturándome aún más cada día _, ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo?_

En el tiempo que le tomó a ChanYeol hacer acto de presencia frente a mi casa, Los mismos días que perdimos contacto, mi cabeza se ha llenado de preguntas _¿ChanYeol era feliz?_   _¿Estuvo bien en ese tiempo?_

 Quise levantarme el ánimo pensado que tal vez, al igual que yo, luchaba para olvidarlo todo y encontrar un nuevo camino, dejar todo lo que fuimos atrás. Sin embargo, las lágrimas aun no me abandonan; pero no puedo evitarlo. He perdido la cuenta ya de las veces que he deseado que desaparezcan mis lágrimas.    

He llegado a odiar a ChanYeol Con fuerza y   duele el hecho de que aún no he podido  olvidarlo, ChanYeol sigue arraigado muy profundo en mi alma. A causa de eso seguir adelante  ha sido difícil, he intentado distraer mi mente, pero nada ha funcionado para nada. Creo que solo me estoy destruyendo lentamente, ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo con certeza. _«_ _He dejado de ser lo que alguna vez fui; la persona alegre que muchos conocieron, lentamente se ha ido_ _»._

Un vez mas los recuerdos me abruman; el día que nos besamos por primera vez, el día que creí que ChanYeol aceptaba mi corazón; memorias que en algún punto fueron felices. El día que terminamos, y mi amor fue pateado a un lado como una lata desechada en la basura, _¿Eso fui para ChanYeol?_    _¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza?_

Esa noche que ChanYeol apareció en mi puerta tan sorpresivamente, esa noche solo quise gritarle cuanto lo odiaba por el daño que me hizo; pero solo empecé a llorar. Si tan solo tuviese el valor de enfrentarlo, si tan solo fuese lo suficientemente valiente para afrontarlo y ser libre de estos sentimientos que me mantienen encadenado. Me gustaría gritarlo todos, pero soy un cobarde, _un miserable ser humano que se aferra al dolor…_

Fuertes toques en la puerta, que resuenan. Estoy seguro que es ChanYeol una vez más, _¿Por qué simplemente no se va? ¿Qué le hace regresas cada noche?_ En mi desespero, tome una de las almohadas para cubrir mi cabeza, intentado silenciar todo a mí alrededor, sin embargo, los golpes hacia la puerta no cesan.

Ya no tengo que perder, las lágrimas empiezan a fluir de nuevo, no sé como aún puede suceder, he llorado tanto que me parecer tan inverosímil. La almohada que momentos antes estaba sobre mi cabeza, ahora yace en el piso de la habitación. La incertidumbre me invade _, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?_ Puedo escuchar la voz de ChanYeol a pesar de la distancia de mi habitación, esta gritando mi nombre, es el eslogan de sus alaridos.

 Me cubro los oídos con mis manos intentando acallar el ruido. Ya no puedo con esto; en un impuso me levanto de la cama con la fuerza, que creí haber perdido; intento limpiar las lagrimas de mi rostro, aunque nuevas aparezcan en el.

El corto tiempo que me toca llegar a la puerta, he logrado llegar a una decisión, para nada apresurada, algo que debí hacer hace mucho. Antes que la chispa de valor que se ha iniciado en mi interior se esfume, he de enfrentar a ChanYeol, pero la sobra de la duda me invade, titubeo frente a la puerta; se que sigue afuera, ChanYeol todavía continua gritando.

Tengo la respiración acelerada, intento  calmarme sin un buen resultado. Sujeto el pomo entre mis temblorosas manos, mi corazón palpita muy fuerte, como si quisiera salir de mi pecho. Estoy hecho un desastre y eso me paraliza, no obtente, estoy cansado de esta situación; lentamente giro el pomo, de apoco abro la puerta.

Ninguno se atreve a romper el silencio entre nosotros, las lágrimas que nunca me abandonaron en todo este tiempo, hacen acto de presencia una vez más.

—BaekHyun…— Mi estado lo paraliza. 

Soy un maldito desastre, ChanYeol hace el intento de acercarse, pero retrocedo con miedo de ser atrapado en una mentira,  una vez más.  Las palabras que quería expresar se atoran en mi garganta, _¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que soportar esto? ¿Por qué sigo aferrado a esto?_ Sujeto a una relación qué llego a su fin, provocándome dolor por mera terquedad, que solo me ha llevado a la locura.

—Lo siento, por favor hablemos—. ChanYeol intenta acercar su mano.

Pero he llegado a mi límite y ya no quiero escuchar sus palabras vacías—, Por favor vete lejos. Permíteme ser capaz de reparar mi roto corazón y encontrar la felicidad que se me fue arrebatada.

Cerré la puerta dejando que la ultimas lagrimas que he decidido derramar por ChanYeol se vayan y el dolor que siento fluir con ellas.

        

  

  

 

       

                         


End file.
